


Red Lips, Dark Curls, and Moonlight Kisses

by UsagichanP



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Eth is outwardly gay and Lex is inwardly g a y, Ethan's name has been changed to Eth heads up, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Genderbending, Increasingly Weird Metaphors, Lex realises she's gay for Eth and is like............. fuck, Like two different perspectives of the same events, Mutual Pining, Nyall ever had a Purple O at Sonic's? it's an acquired taste but it's weirdly good, Spontaneous Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkward gays, double perspective, ish. Second technically but the first was meh, well. Spontaneously asking for a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: Lex and Eth share their first kiss after a movie date. Both are hella gay for each other.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Red Lips, Dark Curls, and Moonlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> I noticed that there wasn't much (or any) lesbian Lexthan in the fandom, so I'm here to provide content. If no one else will, then I'll do it. I even [drew some lesbian Lexthan art](https://usagichanp.tumblr.com/post/620470181915967488/because-the-world-needs-more-lesbian-lexthan) bc I love them so much.  
> I changed fem!Ethan's name to Eth (technically Ether but she's called Eth). That's sorta gender neutral, right? That's also Lex's nickname for Ethan in my fics so it works out.  
> This shows both Lex and Eth's perspective on the same events for m a x i m u m f l u f f

Ether Green could not believe she was finally on a date with Lex Foster.

Well, 2nd date, technically.

Even though she had been clearly flirting with Lex and had tried to act like Miss Smooth, Eth was still secretly nervous as all hell. Shit, it took her a full month before she worked up the courage to actually ask the damn girl out. Lex was just too cute for her. Not in the conventional “cute” way. She didn’t wear dresses or makeup or act sweet. She wore hoodies and scuffed up chucks, she was sarcastic and didn’t let anyone into her heart easily. Yet she also blushed at compliments, and laughed at stupid jokes, and was so damn sincere. She wasn’t fake like other people at school. Eth loved that about her. 

It wasn’t like their first date was anything particularly mind-blowing; just a casual walk in the park. But now they were on an actual, proper date. A classic date to the movies. Plus maybe grabbing a bite to eat, if anything was still open late at night. It was past 11:30 by the time the movie ended. 

“Jeez, that twist was fucking stupid.” Lex complained as they exited the movie theater. “It was all a dream? Come on. Since when has that trope EVER been good?”

Eth nodded. “The twist was definitely not needed, but I still liked the movie.”

“Eh, it was so-so.” Lex shrugged. “2.5 out of 5.”

Eth’s jaw dropped. “What? That was a 3.5 for sure.”

“Not really.” 

“Did you rate it low because you didn’t know it was a horror movie and you got scared?” Eth teased. 

“It’s not that! It’s just a mediocre movie. And it wasn’t _that_ scary.” Lex insisted. She wasn’t very convincing. 

“Sure, sure. You tell yourself that.” Eth needled her with a grin. _I didn’t expect the movie to be that scary either, but she grabbed my hand so it was totally worth it._

And then she felt it. The side of Lex’s hand brushed her’s in a clear hint- _Can we hold hands?_ Immensely delighted, Eth laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly.

Now, it wasn’t like Eth was some inexperienced nerd. She had gone a lot farther than mere hand-holding. She wasn’t a slut or something like that, but she had her fair share of partners. (She didn’t know much about Lex’s love life, and to be honest, she was fine not knowing. Unless there was gonna be some asshole ex-boyfriend coming after her, she didn’t care.) Yet Eth had never felt like this- like a bunch of iron spiked butterflies were holding a bitchin rave in her stomach- from simply holding someone’s hand. Like, what the fuck? Maybe it was because it was a girl, since Eth had never been with a girl before. No, no, that wasn’t it. Perhaps it’s because it was Lex Foster, the girl Eth had fallen embarrassingly hard for within the past month. 

Before Lex, Eth had never really considered the prospect of being in a relationship with a girl before. Like yeah, she thought some girls were hot or pretty- including Lex, even before they started talking. Eth would see Lex in the hallway, and think “Wow, she’s pretty.” but never thought about dating her until now. When Eth realised she was in love with a girl, she was a bit surprised but accepted it fairly quickly. It was 2016, not 1816, so of course she was accepting of gays. Turns out she was one of the gays all along. Cool. 

Eth glanced at Lex. She was still babbling about how bad the movie was, and pointedly _not_ looking at Eth. Despite that, her cheeks were obviously red. 

“I mean there was total mood whiplash! One minute it’s all cute and fluffy and the next suddenly waah! ~Murder~! At least fucking stick to a tone, jeez.” Lex ranted. “The main couple was awful. That guy was such an asshole, and the girl’s best friend totally had mega gay vibes for her. God fucking forbid a movie have an actual healthy relationship, but evil murder kids are totally fine. It’s such bullshit and-”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“I said, can I kiss you?” Eth repeated. This was it. The moment she had been dreaming about for weeks. Her heart thudded in her chest, beating faster than when she ran 50 laps during the dreaded FitnessGram™ Pacer Test.

There was a tense beat. “Y-yeah.” Lex said finally. “Yeah, you can.” 

Lex was quite nervous, that much was clear. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips while her gaze flickered back and forth between Eth’s eyes and her lips. Eth found it very endearing. She wasn’t going to grab her and dip her into a harsh kiss, not now. Maybe someday. 

Eth put her hand on Lex’s cheek. It was warm and soft, just as she had imagined in English class instead of paying attention. She leaned closer, and was pleased to see Lex parting her lips automatically. 

First kisses in movies aren’t realistic. They never account for the slight bumping of noses, or the dilemma of where to place hands, or the involuntary shivers that come from being excited, or the internal questioning of what is too far and what is not enough. Movie kisses are too perfect. Eth and Lex’s first kiss was not a movie kiss.

Not to say their kiss was bad. Far, far from it. It was soft, then gradually grew in intensity, the kiss sending a clear message- _stay with me, I like you, I love you, God please be mine-_ without any words. Neither had kissed a girl before, and as they moved in they both wondered whether kissing another girl would be different than kissing a boy.

(For the record, it was. Later on Eth finally understood why Katy Perry wrote a whole ass song about it.) 

Eth cupped Lex’s face in her hands ever so gently as she pressed their lips together. Though they used no tongue, she could still taste the salty popcorn and Diet Coke and strawberry chapstick on Lex’s slightly chapped lips. It was somehow so… _Lex_ that it made Eth fall in love a little bit more. 

In turn, Lex had wrapped one arm around Eth’s neck and threaded her fingers through the side that had hair. She didn’t pull it or yank it or do anything like that, thank God. In fact, she seemed to quite like it, based on the way she smiled and quietly hummed into the kiss. Shit, she was so cute. 

They weren’t exactly in the most romantic setting in the world; not many couples could say they had their first kiss in a movie theater parking lot under the moonlight at nearly midnight, the world silent except for the faint chirping of crickets and the quiet sound of their lips sliding together. Time seemed to pause as they kissed for what felt like a little eternity, yet it still wasn’t long enough. 

By the time they pulled away, both were breathless, though not because of lack of oxygen. It was only a simple kiss, why was Eth so worked up about it? Damn you, stupid fucking feelings. _I want to do more._ She thought. _I want to kiss her again and again._ But she couldn’t risk making Lex uncomfortable by going in a second kiss, so she held herself back. 

“...There’s a Sonic across the street. You wanna get some shakes?” Eth spoke first. “I’ll pay.”

“Sure, why not?” Lex shrugged again. “You ever had a Purple O?”

“A Purple O? The hell’s that?”

“It’s an off-menu item,” Lex explained. “It’s short for like, Purple Orgasm or something like that. It’s really good and I-” Her voice cracked as Eth casually took her hand, “Uh, I recommend getting it.” 

“Ok, we’ll split it then.” Eth grinned at her. “We’ll get 2 straws and drink it together.”

“Y-yeah.” Lex agreed with a shy smile. She touched her lips gently with her fingers, seemingly spaced out.

“Lex? Lex? Lexie? You ok?” Eth waved an arm in front of Lex’s face.

“What? Huh? Wha’ happened?” She blinked out of her trance.

“You zoned out for a sec there. You good?” Eth explained.

“I’m fine- wait did you just call me Lexie?”

Now it was Eth’s turn to blush profusely. “S-sorry. It just sorta s-slipped out. If you don’t like it I won’t say it again.” She apologised and looked away, unable to meet Lex’s eyes. “Great fucking job, Ether. You fucked up and scared away the girl you liked. Fucking shit.” She swore at herself under breath. 

“No, it’s fine.” Lex touched Eth’s shoulder gently. “I don’t mind.” She squeezed Eth’s hand comfortingly, and Eth felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

“Cool.” Eth murmured, and they stood in silence for a moment. 

She cleared her throat. “Ahem. Alright, off we go to Purple Os!” She announced, squeezing Lex’s hand again. 

Lex actually laughed. Eth loved that sound. “Sorry, sorry.” She squeezed Eth’s hand back. “Let’s go.”

The two walked together, hand in hand, across the theater parking lot, both still glowing from that lovely first kiss.

* * *

Lex Foster could not believe she was finally on a date with Ether Green.

Well, 2nd date, technically.

When Eth started flirting with her a month ago, Lex thought there must have been some mistake. _The_ Ether Green, flirting with someone like Lex? Hatchetfield High’s resident hot bad girl, _that_ Ether Green? It just didn’t make sense. 

For one, Lex thought that Eth was straight. She had only seen her with boys. To her knowledge, Eth never had a girlfriend. 

Two, Eth was way out of Lex’s league. It wasn’t hard to see why so many boys were attracted to her. Guys didn’t go after her much anymore, not after she beat the shit out of the school’s best linebacker for trying to force a kiss on her. That didn’t stop them from thinking Eth was hot as fuck- with good reason. Her long dark curly hair was flipped to one side, falling in waves onto her trademark leather jacket. She didn’t cake on makeup, other than her signature red lip and winged eyeliner sharper than a killer’s knife in an 80s slasher movie. Her combat boots made her even taller than she already was. But it never seemed like she was actively trying to be hot or sexy. She just… was. It wasn’t like Lex was _jealous_ of her. She didn’t want to be exactly like Eth. Sure, she lowkey respected her for fighting back. They seemed to have similar music taste too. And she liked that Eth was tough and didn’t take anyone’s shit. Lex always assumed she would go through high school without talking to Ether “Eth” Green. But fate had other plans for her, apparently.

Three, up until Eth started flirting, Lex thought she was straight. Ish. Ok, maybe there were a couple of times where she saw a girl and thought “wow she’s hot”, but quickly dismissed it as just aesthetic appreciation. Maybe Eth Green happened to be one of those girls. And maybe Lex had “appreciated” her on multiple occasions, but I mean _everyone_ found Eth Green hot. So it wasn’t weird for a totally straight girl to think that she was really, really fucking attractive. 

Right?

Denial is not a river in Egypt, but if it was, Lex would have drowned in it. 

However, it was hard to deny that Eth Green was interested in her. She had switched seats just to be near Lex in woodshop class. She talked to her every day, complimented her, hell they even skipped class together to smoke a cigarette in the shitty 3rd-floor bathroom with the broken fire alarm. Eth wanted to be with her whenever possible. And soon enough, Lex felt the same way about her.

* * *

(Every time that damn pretty Eth Green showed her affection, Lex thought the same thing: 

“Why me?”

“Hmm?”

“Why me? Why do you like me?” Lex’s voice shook slightly, much to her displeasure. This was her first date in who knows how long, although it wasn’t much. It was a tepid autumn day, and they were strolling through rows and rows of gorgeous red, orange, and purple maple trees in Hatchetfield Park. “I mean, there are tons of boys who’d love to be with you. So why aren’t you with someone who’s more like you?” 

“If I wanted to be with someone like me, I would be.” Eth replied simply. “But I don’t want to. I wanna be with you.”

“Oh.” Lex blushed and looked away. “I see.” 

They walked in silence, only noises being the crunch of leaves under their feet and the distant noise of children playing on the playground. 

Lex could feel Eth staring at her. Finally she could ignore it no longer. “What is it?”

“Sorry. I just like looking at you. Uh, not in a creepy way or anything. You’re pretty, that’s all.” Eth said with a gentle smile.

“Eth, I don’t know if you know this, but I’m pretty sure you’ve said that before.” Lex attempted to cover up her embarrassment with humour, but her pink cheeks betrayed her emotions. 

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s true.” Eth moved closer, close enough that Lex could smell her cologne. Damn, did she always smell this good? And man, that perfect smile framed by her red lips, and those beautiful eyes that scrunched up when she grinned and… oh fuck, she was totally gay for Ether Green, wasn’t she? 

“Your face is really red.” Eth pointed out, her smile widening. “Something on your mind?”

“Shut up.” Lex grumbled, looking away and trying to ignore the way her heart pounded rapidly at Eth’s little laugh.) 

* * *

The movie Lex and Eth saw was one of those fake cute horror movies, where it seems normal but halfway through shit hits the fan. Lex wasn’t a huge fan of horror movies; some were ok but if she had to choose between a horror movie and an action movie, she’d choose the action movie nearly every time. There was one upside of watching this unexceptional movie that made it tolerable- at one jumpscare Lex darted out to grab Eth’s hand without thinking, but Eth made no move to pull away. In fact, throughout the rest of the movie Eth would squeeze or rub her Lex’s hand whenever she got scared. Thank God it was dark enough that Eth couldn’t see her blush. 

“Jeez, that twist was fucking stupid. It was all a dream? Come on. Since when has that trope EVER been good?” Lex complained, stretching her arms over her head. 

“The twist was definitely not needed, but I still liked the movie.” Eth nodded in agreement.

“Eh, it was so-so.” Lex shrugged. “2.5 out of 5.” In reality it was more like a 2, but she didn’t want to upset Eth. 

Eth’s jaw dropped. “What? That was a 3.5 for sure.”

“Not really.” _She’s hot, but she doesn’t have the best movie taste apparently._ Lex thought.

“Did you rate it low because you didn’t know it was a horror movie and you got scared?” Son of a bitch, right on the money.

“It’s not that! It’s just a mediocre movie. And it wasn’t _that_ scary.” Lex insisted. It totally was scary, even though it was poor in other aspects too. 

“Sure, sure. You tell yourself that.” Eth smiled that pretty fucking smile that made Lex’s heart skip a beat again. 

The feeling of Eth’s hand on her’s during the movie somehow felt so… right. Like it was meant to be. Like Lex’s hands were made specifically to hold Ether’s hands. So she took a chance. 

Lex carefully let her hand lightly touch Eth’s hand as they walked, praying she would take the hint. And she absolutely did. Immediately Eth took her hand, and intertwined their fingers. As Eth clasped her hand, their palms touched firmly, as if kissing. _Kissing. Kissing Ether Green. Now there was a thought._ Her palm was a little callused but warm, and it was perfect. She was perfect. Lex never wanted to let go. 

In spite of that, Lex couldn’t meet Eth’s eyes. She would probably melt if she did. So she tried to distract herself by talking about the movie more, even if she did sound like an idiot. “I mean there was total mood whiplash! One minute it’s all cute and fluffy and the next suddenly waah! ~Murder~! At least fucking stick to a tone, jeez.” Lex ranted. “The main couple was awful. That guy was such an asshole, and the girl’s best friend totally had mega gay vibes for her. God fucking forbid a movie have an actual healthy relationship, but evil murder kids are totally fine. It’s such bullshit and-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Lex’s heart stopped. “What?”

“I said, can I kiss you?” Eth repeated. 

Lex must be hearing things. But when she looked at Eth, the look on her face showed she was completely genuine. _Oh fuck. This is really happening, isn’t it?_

“Y-yeah.” Lex said finally. “Yeah, you can.” Shit, her lips were sorta dry from the popcorn. She should have put on more chapstick. She licked her lips, hoping to wet them at least a little bit. Eth’s lips on the other hand looked as soft and kissable as ever. Those red lips are part of the reason Lex realised she was hella gay for Ether Green- apparently dreaming in math class about making out with another girl is not very heterosexual. Oops.

Eth tenderly put her hand on Lex’s cheek, and Lex had to fight the urge to press into it like a cat. That’d be weird. And the last thing she wanted right now was to be weird and scare her off. 

Lex’s mind went blank as Eth kissed her, and for a moment her body was stunned into inaction. Then she remembered what the hell she was supposed to be doing, and kissed her back, trying not to go too hard or seem too eager. Eth’s lips were as wonderful as she imagined, maybe more so. Even though it was just a basic kiss, Lex's whole body tingled and her toes curled and a wave of warmth washed over like a tidal wave and it was so, so good. The smell of Eth’s cologne intoxicated her in the best way. The leather of her jacket was rough though not entirely unpleasant under Lex’s hand; but Lex had secretly wanted to touch Eth’s hair for a while, and what better time to do so than during a kiss? She ran her fingers through Eth’s hair and oh god it was even better than she thought it would be. Her curls were silky and soft and oh so lovely to touch. Without realising Lex hummed happily into the kiss, making Eth’s shoulders shake in a cute little silent laugh. Fuck, she was adorable. 

_I want to do more._ Lex thought. _I want to kiss her again and again._ But what if she made Eth uncomfortable? No, she couldn’t risk that, even if she wanted a second kiss, so she held herself back. For now, this would have to do. 

“...There’s a Sonic across the street. You wanna get some shakes?” Eth said after they (unfortunately) broke apart. “I’ll pay.”

 _Oh thank God, a distraction._ “Sure, why not?” Lex shrugged again. “You ever had a Purple O?”

Eth tilted her head. “A Purple O? The hell’s that?”

“It’s an off-menu item. It’s short for like, Purple Orgasm or something like that. It’s really good and I-” Eth took her hand casually, briefly fucking crashing her train of thought. _Oh shit, she’s holding my hand again. Wait fuck, focus Lex. You were talking about purple orgasms. Ok. Focus._ “Uh, I recommend getting it.” 

“Ok, we’ll split it then.” Eth grinned her goddamn dazzling smile. “We’ll get 2 straws and drink it together.”

“Y-yeah.” God, Lex’s heart sped up when Eth smiled at her. Her lips still tingled from the kiss, and she dazedly touched them, as if trying to remember the sensation of kissing one of the hottest girls in school. Definitely not something she’d ever expected to experience. 

“Lex? Lex? Lexie? You ok?” 

“What? Huh? Wha’ happened?” Lex blinked twice, ripped from her lovestruck stupor.

“You zoned out for a sec there. You good?” Eth explained.

_Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fuck the shit up right the fuck now. What did she fucking call me? Did she call me… fucking Lexie?_

“I’m fine- wait did you just call me Lexie?” She asked slowly. _I must have misheard her, right?_

Eth turned a brilliant bright red. “S-sorry. It just sorta s-slipped out. If you don’t like it I won’t say it again.” She said sheepishly and looked away, apparently unable to meet Lex’s baffled gaze. “Great fucking job, Ether. You fucked up and scared away the girl you liked. Fucking shit.” She muttered. 

“No, it’s fine.” Lex touched Eth’s shoulder gently and smiled as soothingly as she could while screaming internally. “I don’t mind.” She squeezed Eth’s hand comfortingly, receiving a wobbly smile in return.

Eth’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Cool.”

She cleared her throat. “Ahem. Alright, off we go to Purple Os!” She said loudly, as if trying to distract from the awkwardness. 

Lex laughed. Eth wasn’t exactly the most subtle sometimes. In anyone else she’d be annoyed, but with Eth it was almost… charming, maybe? “Sorry, sorry.” She said at Eth’s pout, and squeezed her hand back. “Let’s go.”

And though they didn’t know it, both girls thought the same thing:

_I can’t wait to do this again._

* * *

  
  
  


**[Epilogue]**

“How’d it go?”

Lex nearly fell out of bed in surprise. When the hell did Hannah come in?

“Jesus Christ Hannah, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lex scolded lightly. “What is it?”

“Sorry.” Hannah stood by the doorway, seemingly unphased. “How was your date?”

Lex froze. “Uhh… whaaat? How the hell…” She didn’t remember telling Hannah about the date. She made sure Hannah was asleep when she left yesterday. 

“Webby told me you went on a date last night.” Hannah explained as if it was obvious.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I did.” Lex said, a bit dumbfounded. Seriously, for being an imaginary friend Webby knew a lot. Freaky. 

“Was she nice?” Hannah asked innocently.

“Well yeah- wait what?” All the colour drained out of Lex’s face. “Did you say _she?_ ”

“Yeah. Webby said you went on a date with a girl.” Carefully Hannah sat on the bed next to her panicking older sister. “I dunno much else.” She shrugged. “So was she nice? What’s her name?”

“I-I… Um…” Lex sputtered, not knowing what to say or do. She knew for a fact that their bitchy Mom was homophobic as fuck, what if Hannah told her that Lex went on a date with a girl? Nah, Hannah avoids Mom as much as possible. Does Hannah even understand the concept of being gay? Maybe she could use the ol’ gal pal excuse. Just two girls, heading out to the movies late at night, as friends. But… that wasn’t what happened. They weren’t just friends. Both of them wanted to be something more than friends. Honestly, if Hannah ever met Eth, she’d probably catch on quick that she and Lex weren’t simply buddies. She was intelligent like that. 

Lex took a deep breath. “Can you keep a secret?” She said quietly. Hannah nodded. “Her... Her name’s Eth. Short for Ether, but she doesn’t like that name. And she’s _wonderful_.” She sighed dreamily. 

“Is that why you’ve been so sigh-y recently?” Hannah asked bluntly.

“Sigh-y? The hell does that mean?”

“You get this look in your eyes and you smile this funny smile and sigh. A lot. You’ve been doing that for weeks. It’s annoying.” Hannah teased. 

“Sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be stopping anytime soon.” Lex teased back, ruffling Hannah’s hair. “But Hannah…” Her smile dropped, “Don’t tell Mom or anyone else, ok? Seriously. I know that you don’t care, but there’s a lot of people who do care and would get really mad.”

“Why?”

Lex chewed on her lip, thinking. “Well, two girls dating isn’t super common, ya know. And some people think that two girls dating or two boys dating is bad, but it’s not. Sucks to say, but Mom’s one of those people. If you tell her I’m dating another girl, she’d be super angry at me, at the very least. You know how scary Mom is when she’s super angry. So it’s better to keep things a secret for now.” She kissed the top of Hannah’s head. “Maybe someday I’ll tell other people about me and Eth. But not right now.”

“I wanna meet Eth.” Hannah said. “If you like Eth, then that means Eth is cool and I’ll like her too.” She leaned her head on Lex’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Lex rested her head on top of Hannah’s. “I think you’d like her. I hope she likes you too.” 

(And, as we all know, she absolutely did.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most fluffy thing I've written in a while. Maybe ever, idk.  
> If you guys want more lesbian Lexthan, please let me know in the comments!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Love all of you. Till next time, darlings!


End file.
